


United Darkness book 1

by WinterPaint (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Magic, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinterPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>✰⋆✰⋆Summary ✰⋆✰⋆</p><p>Harry Potter, the boy who lived, felt something fishy about Dumbledore and his ‘friends’. After summer break, he is returning back to Hogwarts for his 5th year. Neville, puberty got him good, Luna, maybe smarter than Hermione, Draco, rivalry with Harry might turn to something else, join them in their adventure.</p><p>Harry Potter - United Darkness volume 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ✰⋆✰⋆United Darkness✰⋆✰⋆         ✰⋆✰⋆Chapter 1✰⋆✰⋆

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Written!

✰⋆✰⋆ **United Darkness** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

      ✰⋆✰⋆ **Chapter 1** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Summary** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, felt something fishy about Dumbledore and his ‘friends’. After summer break, he is returning back to Hogwarts for his 5 th year. Neville, puberty got him good, Luna, maybe smarter than Hermione, Draco, rivalry with Harry might turn to something else, join them in their adventure._

_Harry Potter - United Darkness volume 1_

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Story START!** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

A dark haired brunette sighed; his bright jade eyes showed that he hadn’t had any sleep. Harry Potter, or the boy who lived, was his name. He was currently flying his Firebolt, zooming through the sky. Wait, weren’t wizards not able to use magic outside of Hogwarts, well, Harry Potter did not give one or two shits about it.

 

Dumbledore, or as Harry dubbed that old man, ‘The old power hungry geezer’ Yes, you heard right, Harry Potter, the so called Savior, despise Dumbledore. He knew something was off about the old fart, his blue eyes always mischievous and those creepy smiles. He sighed, landing his broom a bit far from the station; it was a 10 minute walk when he got there.

 

He quickly walked between platform 9 and 10, making sure no muggles saw, and closed his eyes, opening them again. There standing in all it’s glory was the ‘HOGWARTS EXPRESS’ written in gold printing.

 

Harry inwardly scoffed, ‘Fools want to show off there so called power, pathetic’. He whistled lowly, making sure no one heard, and his snow white owl came to his side. “Hey girl, how are you doing?” Harry questioned, rubbing Hedwig’s head, Hedwig gave a hoot of approval. Harry smiled, making his way to the train entrance. Where were his supplies, some of you may ask, well, _magic_ remember. 

 

He was met with beautiful red carpets and seats; the architecture was gorgeous as ever. He was one the few people already on board; he made his way to one particular compartment. He slid the door open, he saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that were distant. “Hi, Luna” Harry broke the girl’s, Luna’s, trance. She smiled, “Hi Harry, how was your summer?” she questioned.

 

“Pretty boring if you asked me, how was yours?” He questioned her this time. “I traveled a few time, thanks to my father, nothing much really” she replied, making herself comfortable. Harry nodded, sitting down, it was silent, not an awkward silence, more like a relaxing silence. Only for it to be ruined by a certain boy, trying to find his toad. He was panting, “Harry *pant* Luna, have you seen *pants* Trevor?” he asked. Neville Longbottom, once again lost his pet toad.

 

“Sadly no, Neville, do you need any help?” Luna asked, Neville lightened up, he nodded, Harry decided to join also, on the quest for Trevor. I forgot to mention, Harry was wearing a spell the past 4 years, not showing his real appearance. Instead, he was a little fuller, well built. His hair grew a bit longer, and it turned a little spikier. His glasses were not round, he wasn’t even wearing glasses! He really didn’t need them; it was just all a part of the act. Luna and Neville send questioning looks at him, and Harry explained.

 

He explained that it was all a part of a act he made since he came, he told him how Dumbledore seemed a little fishy, also his ‘friends’ Hermione and Ron also seemed a bit off. Neville’s look also changed, “Neville, Puberty got you good” Harry joked, him and Luna breaking out into laughter, laughing more at the red face that their friend was making. Neville lost all of his baby fat, his crocked teeth were now straight, he lost some weight, let’s say he didn’t look the same.

 

Luna’s looks also changed, she grew a bit taller, and her long blonde hair was now up into a pony tail, if looks could kill, then she would most likely kill everyone. They finally began their quest to find Trevor the Toad.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Time Skip** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

Their search for the toad was impossible; they practically couldn’t find the bloody toad. They soon gave up and head back to their compartment. “Neville, I swear, your toad likes toying with us” Harry sighed, going back to his fake looking appearance, he didn’t want to bring up to much commotion. They sat in silence, again. Only to be interrupted again by a certain stuck up weasel.

 

“Well, well, well, look at who we have here, Lovegood, Potter, and, wait, who are you?” Draco pointed at Neville. Neville pointed at himself, “M-me?” he stuttered, lost at words, Draco’s patience was running out, “Yes you!” he yelled. Neville couldn’t come up with words, Harry pointed at Neville, stifling a yawn, “That’s Neville, Draco” and let the yawn go, dozing off.

 

This threw Draco into a fit of rage, silently of course. He was about to curse Harry until he saw him changing back into his real appearance, so there he stood, the stuck up Draco, was dumbfounded. Luna saw his look and sighed, she wanted some peace and quiet, so she explained to Draco quickly. Draco quickly composed his posture, and bid his goodbye silently, confusing laced his voice. Draco made sure when they were at Hogwarts, he would challenge Harry, and Luna smiled. She hoped that their rivalry will turn into something else. She giggled, Neville slowly cursed his fate, he was stuck with, which he thought, a slightly insane Luna.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Time Skip** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

Harry awoke when he heard voices outside the compartment door; he opened one of his dazzling bright jade eyes, full of sleepiness. The door slid open. To show Hermione and Ron arguing, and Ginny trying to calm them down. Luna, Neville, and Harry looked at them, they looked right back. “Harry isn’t here?” Hermione asked, looking around. Harry quickly noticed that he changed appearances when he was sleeping, so Draco must have seen. He looked at Neville and Luna, his eyes telling them that he wasn’t there.

 

“No, I thought he was with you” Luna said, ‘Oh” Ron said, Hermione scanned the room, and landed on Neville and Harry, “Who are you?” she asked, peering closely, “Oh come on! It’s bloody Neville!” Neville yelled, surprising them. Harry shrugged, “Just someone from Gryffindor” he responded, Hermione peered closely, “I haven’t see-” she was cut off by the speaker saying that all students to sit down and get ready.

 

“I’ll see you again” Hermione said, going to an empty compartment with Ron and Ginny. Harry sighed, going back to sleep.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **United Darkness** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

Harry woke up, nature called. He stood up, silently saying he needed to go to the restroom. He slid and closed the door, strolling his way over. When he was done, he washed his hand and headed his way back, only to be stopped by Draco. They had a mini-glare contest, Harry sighed, “What do you want, Draco?” he asked, lying on a wall.

 

“Why aren’t you with the mudblood and the Weasly?” he questioned, lying on the other wall. To everyone else, it just looked that they were some sort of friends. No, they were rivals. “Why don’t you come over and take a seat isn’t the little Prince’s feet tired?” Harry teased, snickering at the flushing, scowling Draco. “Seriously, come on, we can talk over there” Harry said, making his way back, Draco following.

 

Harry slid the door open, plopping down at a seat; Draco stood standing by the window. Harry quickly cast a spell so no one can’t hear them. “So, anyone think something’s a little fishy about the old geezer?” He asked.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Author’s Notes** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

**Cliffhanger!**

**So how do you guys and gals like the re-write, I’m going to work on chapter 2 right now since I’m in the mood. Sorry for the 3 month break >< I fell out of the fandom, and yesterday I went to Universal Studios with my cousin, and saw the Harry Potter rides that they were working on, and boom! Inspiration. Sorry for the wait everyone**

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ✰⋆✰⋆United Darkness✰⋆✰⋆      ✰⋆✰⋆Chapter 2✰⋆✰⋆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter, the boy who lived, felt something fishy about Dumbledore and his ‘friends’. After summer break, he is returning back to Hogwarts for his 5th year. Neville, puberty got him good, Luna, maybe smarter than Hermione, Draco, rivalry with Harry might turn to something else, join them in their adventure.
> 
> Harry Potter - United Darkness volume 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

 ✰⋆✰⋆ **United Darkness** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Chapter 2** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Summary**  ✰⋆✰⋆

 

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived, felt something fishy about Dumbledore and his 'friends'. After summer break, he is returning back to Hogwarts for his 5th year. Neville, puberty got him good, Luna, maybe smarter than Hermione, Draco, rivalry with Harry might turn to something else, join them in their adventure._

_Harry Potter - United Darkness volume 1_

_I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER_

✰⋆✰⋆ **Last Time** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

_Harry slid the door open, plopping down at a seat; Draco stood standing by the window. Harry quickly cast a spell so no one can't hear them. "So, anyone think something's a little fishy about the old geezer?" He asked._

✰⋆✰⋆ **Story START!**  ✰⋆✰⋆

 

Everyone was silent, processing what Harry told them. "Well if so, I feel like Dumbledore is a manipulative old geezer, and for your question Draco, I'm not with Ron and Hermione since their not real friends" Harry sighed, rubbing his temples, his eyes were still blood shot. "I have a question; you haven't slept in a while, huh?" Luna said. Harry shook his head, remembering summer break.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Flashback** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

Harry was locked in the cupboard, again. He sighed; he murmured a spell and disappeared from sight. He was now standing on the roof, he wanted out of these clothes! He quickly cast a spell, only to show a pair of clothes and shoes. He opened a window, which was open, Harry groaned, this house was easily going to get robbed.

 

He made his way to the bathroom, taking a quick shower, making sure no one heard. He put on a military style tight shirt, black jeans and dark brown combat boots. He ran his hand over his wet hair; he put on his jacket and went outside, locking the door.

 

He made his way over to the forest. Fog covered everything, some people might be scared, but this was Harry, a wizard. He stopped walking; he heard animal footsteps behind him. He was quickly talked to the ground, laughing. "Hey Sirius" Harry said, scratching behind the huge wolf's ear. Sirius gave a lick on his face and got off, Harry dusted himself off. "You want to come to the lake?" Harry asked his god-father. Sirius nodded, switching to his human form. "Ah, how's my favorite god-son doing?" Sirius questioned, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders,

 

Harry laughed and playfully shoved him; "I'm your only god-son, Sirius" he said. Sirius chuckle, and ruffled Harry's hair, "I know you are". Harry playfully pouted and smiled him and Sirius making their way  **(Downtown, walking fast, lalala)**  down to the river. When they finally got there, Sirius turned to Harry, serious.

 

Pun not intended, why so serious, Sirius? XD

 

"Harry, you know that Dumbledore is manipulating you right" Sirius said, Harry nodded, "Something felt a little off about him when I first saw him" Harry said. Sirius continued, "Well I found out that he is also taking your money from Gringotts, The Weasley's, minus Fred, George, and the 2 eldest, and Hermione, are also in the scheme". Harry felt a surge of anger go through his body, his scar on his forehead, apparently reacting to his anger, gave him a painful like zap.

 

He stumbled back a bit from it; Sirius saw this and played him on a tree. "Hmm, so your scar reacts to your anger, Harry, don't get mad so easily" Sirius said. Harry nodded, holding his head.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Flashback End** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

That was half of the reason he was so bloody tired. "No, not really" Harry replied to Luna's question, holding a yawn ready to come out. Luna sighed, sometimes being a girl sucked, since the motherly instincts ready to come out, but sometimes, it was nice, knowing what to do. She gave Draco a look that said, 'Sit-down-next-to-Harry-because-I-said-so-or-I-will-bring-you-pain' also, Luna wanted some more cute moments between Drarry.

 

Draco, hearing sirens in his head, sat next to Harry. According to Luna, Harry was about to pass out, in  _3... 2... 1..._

Harry passed out from exhaustion on Draco's lap. Draco gave a face of shock, staring down at his lap. A blush slowly crossed his cheeks. Neville groaned silently, why did he have to put up with this? He should be looking for Trevor right now, or his grandmother will probably get a hold of this and send him a howler. He instantly paled at the thought.

 

Why did his grandmother yell insanely loud, he swore that people in the chambers heard the howler. He was about to head to the door to find Trevor, but a hand stopped his movements; he looked back, and saw Luna with a twitching eyebrow. "You are not going to go outside out of this compartment, to find your toad, you can find it later, now sit down" Luna snapped. Neville gulped, and sat down, Draco felt the tension snap and Luna was smiling. Neville and Draco then knew, never cross Luna Lovegood.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **United Darkness** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

They finally got to Hogwarts; Draco woke Harry up, only to get a sleepy middle finger in return. He sighed; this was embarrassing, Luna made Draco carry Harry on his back. 'Just wait, Potter, I'm going to get back at you for this' Draco thought, glaring at people who stared at him weirdly. Neville suddenly got a devious idea, he whispered into Luna's ear, and soon they were both smirking.

 

Luna got out her wand; she put it under her robe and whispered a spell. Suddenly Harry fell out of Draco's grasp, falling on the floor.

 

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" Harry yelled, getting up, grabbing his wand.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?! You fell by yourself!" Draco yelled also grabbing his wand.

 

Luna and Neville laid close to a wall, enjoying the show that was about to happen. Harry and Draco were circling around each other. Harry yelled,

 

" _Confringo!"_ and a large fireball went Draco's way, which he jumped away, hescowled.

 

 _"Expulso!"_ Draco yelled, exploding the ground were Harry was standing on, Harry jumped to the wall.The magic battle seemed to continue, a crowd of people gathered to watch. 5 minutes later Minerva McGonagall came to the commotion, she sent everyone away, Luna and Neville left a long time ago, letting the 2 oblivious idiots have fun.

 

"You 2, come here!" Minerva snapped, making Draco and Harry notice her presence. Both of the 15 year olds were thinking of the same thing, they were going to get payback, watch out Neville and Luna.

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **United Darkness** ✰⋆✰⋆

 

Harry and Draco were sitting on chairs in the Headmistress McGonagall's office, both of their arms crossed. "You know it's all of Luna and Neville's fault, right?" Harry said, shifting a bit in his seat. "Oh wow, I didn't know" Draco said sarcastically. Suddenly both of them were at each other's throats again.

 

Minerva suddenly burst into the doors, "Boys! Sit down!" she yelled, making them sit down and look opposite ways. She rubbed her temples, "Malfoy, who is your friend, I've never seen him before and he's wearing a Gryffindor robe" she said, looking at Malfoy. Harry smirked, "You should know me, It's me, Harry, Harry Potter"

 

✰⋆✰⋆ **Author's Notes**  ✰⋆✰⋆

 

**Cliffhanger! Again**

**Sorry this chapter is 200 words short, a little lazy, and I have to work on Kitsune Duo and The Sky that Shattered. Until Next time!**

 


End file.
